Yellow is the World
by Dread King
Summary: .AU.Rated M for safety.When the extraction of the Kyuubi fails, and remnants of their world are scattered.Evil rises with a new goal,control of Kingdom Hearts.Worlds will die.Spoilers present.Naruto!Centric WIP Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts (including the multiple series it is comprised of.). They belong to their respective owners. Neither do I own the following series which may or **may** or **may not** be in this story; they also belong to their respective owners. And if at any time they want this story removed I will of course comply: Family Guy, Monk, Wall-E, Scrubs, Bloodrayne, House, Halo (Cameo), Pokémon (In cameo only), The Ruins, UP, Stargate, Magic: the Gathering (Brief Cameo), The Lord of The Rings, and Total Annihilation. I will add more to this list as the story progresses. These are just what I'm thinking of. Again I do not own any of the series featured here.

**AN**: This is an idea that has been running around in my head as I'm currently blocked on TTSAS:RoO; though I'm not giving it up I'm going to take a break from trying to force chapters out. This is a Naruto/Kingdom Hearts/Mass Crossover. I wanted to make a mass crossover that seemed believable; as far as fiction goes. And since most of the names aren't Japanese, I shall use the English standard of Given name followed by family name. Jutsu however, will be in Japanese. Magic will be in English. It'll be awkward I know.

**Pairings**: Unknown. Most likely will be a majority of het with some side Yuri and Yaoi.

**Rating**: M for future gore, horror elements, character death, implied…mature activities, and safety.

**Warnings**: Spoilers present. AU from the Kisame, Killer Bee fight onwards.

* * *

**Prologue**

The extraction process had begun.

In a small dark cave located in the far corner of Tsuchi no Kuni, the Gedo Mazo statue erupted from the ground; its hands splayed wide and eight of its nine eyes open. The final one in the center sat closed.

Eight figures hopped up upon the fingers; leaving the small finger of each hand empty. One finger dropped an orange clothed person in the center of the room. He signaled for the others to begin synchronization. They each preformed a series of hand signs causing the statue to start vibrating.

Its mouth opened emitting nine blue dragons that cast an eerie glow over the cavern. The eight figures stood with their hands in the ram seal as the dragons tore into the prone body, drawing amounts of sickly red chakra back into the statue.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha grimaced as a scream tore its way from the body's throat. Next to him Karin and Juugo both looked ill. While next to Juugo, Suigetsu seemed to draw pleasure from each scream.

At the other hand the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Oonoki, wore a small smile as the son of his most hated nemesis met his just desserts. Standing next to him was the living Venus flytrap; Zetsu. Each half of his face twitched upwards in a smile as he thought of his impending meal.

Kisame Hoshigaki stood on the right index finger staring impassively down at the thrashing blonde. He shrugged his shoulder and continued to expel his chakra at an even level. Next to him stood the true leader of the Akatsuki.

* * *

Madara Uchiha stood in a perfect erect stance with the mask of his 'Tobi' persona covering his face. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had proven to be the most difficult to capture of all the eight hosts, excluding the Sanbi which had been a free roaming Bijuu. He shook his head out of his train of thought and resumed concentrating.

Two days left.

…

One day left.

….

Ignition.

* * *

He was moments away from becoming the Jyuubi Jinchuuriki, like the Rikudo Sennin had before him. But like his father, the blond annoyance proved to have one last trick up his sleeve. As he stared at the now violently glowing seal on his stomach he knew his Eye of the Moon plan was to fail.

In the last moments of the extracting the seal started to emit its own violent red glow. It spewed forth black smoke and black sparks. The flow of chakra to the statue slowed, the stopped, then reversed. The Statue groaned and let out a horrid screech as the Kyuubi's chakra was pull from its gullet and back into the seal.

The Screech caused Karin to lose her focus and release the seal. She fell to her knees on the finger tip and clutched her head in pain.

Suigetsu was the next to fall; his concentration was decimated; causing him to revert to a puddle of water.

Juugo succumbed to his madness soon after.

Sasuke and Oonoki dropped into to one knee at the same time.

Kisame had to release the seal to grasp the hilt of Samehada; who had darted towards the immense source of chakra.

Zetsu's two halves grimaced but continued to stand tall.

* * *

The Kyuubi's chakra that spill from the statue's mouth finally came to an end; but it hung in limbo; with eight stands of different colors attached to it. Then with audible snaps they broke.

The statue shuddered and vomited a rainbow. Eight different colors of chakra came from its now seizing stomach. The chakra spilled down the mouth and cascaded towards the body lying on the floor. They spiraled around his seal, hissing, roaring, crackling. Then with a rumbling flash the remnants of the world were scattered.

* * *

Across countless worlds innumerable yellow eyes stopped and stared upwards as a star blinked itself out of existence.

* * *

It bobbed along the blue waters; danced in the crystal clear waves towards the white sandy beaches of the island.

_Dear Sora, Kairi, and Rikku,_

_I'm sorry to contact you so soon after your victory against Xemnas but it seems the worlds need you again. There's been a massive resurgence of heartless throughout the worlds; and quite a few worlds have succumbed to the darkness. I've tried to contact all the worlds where you have friends but I can't reach any of them. Meet me in Disney Castle in five days so we can figure this out._

_Sincerely,_

_King Mickey._

* * *

He awoke to a spiraling green pool with wailing souls all around him.

He wondered where his plan went wrong. Kisame had successfully captured the Hachibi. Sasuke and Oonoki had wounded the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki enough for him to capture him. The extraction process had gone as planned…

Ah yes, There.

Something built into the boy's seal had prevented the Extraction of the Kyuubi, and ultimately the full awakening of the Jyuubi. Its body had been freed from the moon, but its mind and chakra had stayed locked away. The Gedo Mazo had been destroyed in the resulting explosion of Bijuu Chakra. Then all he remembered was darkness.

Suddenly his body stopped circling in the pool and was drawn upwards. He staggered for a moment while glancing around to give the illusion of disorientation. He stood in a large throne like room decorated with a large table covered in a map and figurines. On the throne sat a giant grey; human-like figure wearing a dark blue robes that trailed down to the floor into smoke. It looked down its long hooked nose at him as he stared at its gently wafting hair made of fire.

"Rise and Shine, Sleepy head." It cackled. "So cupcake; what's your name?"

He studied it for a moment longer. "Madara Uchiha." He responded plainly.

It rose up, standing at nearly ten feet tall. "You can call me Hades." He paused and grinned at him. "I've got a task for you." He continued while circling him, he snapped his fingers and a small doll shaped like Madara appeared in his hand.

Madara's eyes sharpened at the strange sight.

"You see there's this….Hero I'm having a problem with; and I want you to kill him." He grinned at him while flipping the statue in his fingers. "You see this figurine is the key to your freedom. Complete the task and ill set you free." He held out his hand.

Madara stared blankly at him through the eyehole of his mask. Gingerly he raised his hand and clasped the others.

* * *

He stared around him as he ascended the narrow stairwell up towards the Olympus Coliseum. He had tried to disobey the order at first but found himself compelled to follow it regardless of his own will.

He exited the top of the stairs into a bright sand filled area that held the gate to a giant limestone building. Stylized columns of limestone held the roof of the building up each depicting a different scene of the same hero defeating some monster or another: A giant Lion; a Multi-headed serpent, a three-headed dog, etc.

His Akatsuki cloak billowed around him as he approached the giant doors; all around were chunks of stone that had yet to be placed in their original positions. _'So a recent calamity…'_

He reached to door and pushed it open steeping inside a small trophy room that had one corridor leading straight in the opposite direction that he came from. In one corner a short portly thing stood munching on a tin can. It had the lower body of a goat and the torso of a man, along with a pair of goat's horns adorning his head.

He cleared his throat startling the little thing and motioned towards the opening that was roped off.

The thing spit out the tin can and stared at him blankly. "So you want ta' challenge Herc?" it asked.

He nodded. It continued on. "There's one condition though. Since the recent destruction of the arena we have to charge all challengers so we can afford to repair. Is that…Acceptable?" He leered at the bulbous pouch upon his hip that Hades had given him. He nodded again.

The satyr got up off the block of stone and removed the rope leading him down the passage. He chatted about the history of the place but Madara found little interest in it. He was here to secure his freedom and nothing more.

* * *

The arena was a large square platform made up of stone squares with a plain pillar at each corner. In the center stood a large man with bulging muscles in a strange brown breastplate and armored skirt, held up by a brown belt with a golden medallion. The man's hair was a dark shade of orange, not unlike the jumpsuit of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He stopped lifting the dumbbells in his hands and turned to Phil. "A Challenger?" his voice held an anthill of hope.

Phil nodded and gestured towards Madara with one stubby arm. "This here's...uh…" He stopped glancing back at him in askance.

"Tobi," he replied to the unspoken question effortlessly. He tilted his masked face. "Tobi is a good boy."

* * *

_They stood across from each other The Son of Zeus and the Darkest Fan. _

_The duel was Set, The prize clear._

_Should Madara win, His freedom was near._

* * *

The Olympian stood in a basic brawling stance while Tobi rocked on the heels of his feet. He cocked his head and activated his Sharingan behind the swirling mask. The three tomoe spun lazily around the pupil of his eye.

Hercules charged forwards with one fist cocked back, his intent clear. He swung his trunk of an arm down at Tobi but it phased straight through him. The momentum of his missed hit carried him down through Tobi and into the ground. He rolled with it and ended up crouched down ten feet away.

Tobi turned lazily. "Ne, ne, is that all you got Hercu-chan?" he asked with his higher pitched, child-like voice. "Ne, is it Tobi's turn now?"

Without waiting for an answer he dashed forward, his arms trailing behind him. He jumped aiming a spinning kick at Hercules's head, but it was blocked by his forearm. Tobi twisted his body around and jumped over Hercules; avoiding a swipe from the other man.

Landing in a crouched position he swung his leg around, intending to knock the other man off of his feet. It connected but only shook him. He shook his head and cart wheeled away from another stone breaking punch. He looked back up to find the Olympian's studying him, his eye drawn along his mask, straight into its eyehole. _'Perfect…'_

He focused his Sharingan upon the other mans eyes. "**Magen: Kasegui no jutsu**," he whispered; the voice echoing through his mask.

Hercules froze his eyes clouded over as the sky bled red. Large iron stakes imbedded themselves through his flesh, digging through muscle before finding a foothold in his bones. Blood poured profusely from the wounds inflicted. He stared up with pain lidded eyes at the masked man. "W-what sorcery is this?" his voice trailed off.

Tobi stared at him; cocking his head to his side. "Sorcery? No; this is an illusion. And with no way of breaking out of it you're finished." He pulled out a kunai and moved to cut the other man's throat. The metal bent and buckled before shattering into tiny pieces. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Hmm I suppose ill have to make things a bit messier then."

* * *

On the sidelines Phil, Meg, and Pegasus stared in horror as Hercules stopped and dropped to his knees. The two men had a short conversation, ending with Tobi trying to cut Hercules's throat. When that ended in failure he moved his hand upwards to his mask and tilted it to the side; revealing one blood red eye.

* * *

Madara blinked as his Sharingan morphed into its Mangekyo form. It truly was terrible that they all had to die.

"**Amaterasu**," he spoke as the world dissolved into black flames. He found it curious however that from Hercules's corpse rose a large pink heart that disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underworld the doll of Madara dissolved.

* * *

**AN**: Reviews would be appreciated. As of now; this is the only chapter I have written. I'm posting it to see if it gets a good response; then ill continue it.

**Translations**:

Tsuchi no Kuni – Earth country

Gedo Mazo – King of hell statue

Magen: Kasegui no jutsu – Demonic illusion: Shackling stakes

Amaterasu – Goddess of the Sun


	2. Of Fathers and Yuletide

**Disclaimer**: I do not Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts (including the multiple series it is comprised of.). They belong to their respective owners. Neither do I own the following series which may or **may** or **may not** be in this story; they also belong to their respective owners. And if at any time they want this story removed I will of course comply: Family Guy, Monk, Wall-E, Scrubs, Bloodrayne, House, Halo (Cameo), Pokémon (In cameo only), The Ruins, UP, Stargate, Magic: the Gathering (Brief Cameo), The Lord of The Rings, The Grinch (And any Dr. Seuss related series), and Total Annihilation. I will add more to this list as the story progresses. These are just what I'm thinking of. Again I do not own any of the series featured here.

**AN**: Looking for a beta.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Small ant-like heartless appeared around him. They twitched and called out promises of power, fame, glory, but never came to close to him. Tempting him like a seductress tempts her willing victims.

Madara stared at them as more and more appeared around him. His own body felt weak. From his battle with Hashirama all those years ago to the recent use of **Amaterasu** on the Olympian; he just never had any time to fully recover. Adjusting his posture he stared back at the sea of yellow eyes surrounding him.

He moved his hand to his mask, noticing how they twitched and followed his hand. He removed his mask, leaving his bare face exposed to the crisp air. The only portion left unscathed was the right cheek and eye area of his face. His left eye was completely gone, leaving a gaping hole staring outwards.

Suddenly they all froze. He felt an impact on his back as three of them jumped at him; one to each of his knees and the other to his back. He twisted and landed on his back, dispelling his attackers in wisps of black and purple smoke. The rest of them stared at the smoke before jumping again with their twitching bodies and soulless eyes. They held down his weakened body with fingers like knives, writhing against his pitiful resistance. One clamored up on his chest and for a moment he felt real fear. Fear that hadn't been experienced since he first started going blind from his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Then it dove.

It clove through his skin like a knife through butter. Digging through muscle and nerves till all he saw was black.

* * *

When he awoke it was dusk; judging by the sickly yellow hue of the sky. He coughed hoarsely, spewing blood from his raw throat. The broken fountain that he saw upon his entrance to the Olympus Coliseum He crawled his way over to it and cupped some in his hands. Taking long drinks from the cool water he sputtered down the last he could.

'_**You are ours.'**_

He struggled to his feet and whirled around, searching for the source of the voice. He strained his ears but didn't hear anything else.

'_**Look in the water.'**_

He decided to listen and glanced at his reflection. He froze. Where once was horribly scarred tissue now sat the pristine skin that he had worn before his battle at the Valley of the End. His hair had lengthened to what it was before he adopted the persona of 'Tobi.' Expecting to see another Sharingan eye behind his hair he tugged it back roughly.

Then he discovered why the world was yellow.

Instead of his own eye, spinning lazily around his pupil, a sickly yellow eye stared back at him. It covered everything from his sclera to his pupil. Just yellow.

'_**You are ours…'**_ The voice trailed off, but he still heard the mocking tone to it. He still saw the mirth in its-his yellow eye.

He staggered back and let out an agonizing scream.

* * *

Meanwhile on some far away island a door to darkness opened and admitted three young teens into its folds.

And opened in Disney Castle, vomiting them from itself as if they were rancid meat.

* * *

Green eyes opened in the dark room. Long green fingers probed around and turned on the lamp next to his nightmare-bed. Ruffled green hair stood on end as he glanced blearily around the plain room. The empty bed where his dog max slept before he died stood stark against the pale green wallpaper. Now it lay filled with dust in the corner.

He uncovered and stretched. His green limbs groaned in protest. Grumbling to himself he stood up and meandered over to his dresser. The image in the mirror showed bloodshot eyes and a drawn face. However it quickly morphed into the grim visage of his father. "Good morning father," he stated blandly.

"Good morning," It cried out in anger. "Nothing could be such a bother."

He sighed in exasperation.

It plowed on, "I'm sick of your sloth, you despicable retch." It snarled. "Go to your machine the fantastical-fetch." It bared its yellow uneven teeth. "Then I think its time to recite The Grinch's Oath."

He grunted and walked into the next room and into his machine. It tumbled and beeped cleaning his fur and teeth to make him respectably clean. He walked back in front of the mirror and stared back at the resonance of his father.

"_Now repeat after me_," It started, and he did so. "_A Grinch is unhelpful, unfriendly, unkind, with ungracious thoughts, in an unhealthy mind_." As he repeated the lines his mind cracked, and started to fall. "_A Grinch is uncheerful, uncouth, and unclean_." His fur re-tangled itself and his teeth yellowed. His once drawn face fell into a grimace. "_Now say this together: __**I'M FRIGHTFULLY MEAN!**__ My eyes are both shifty, my fingers are thrifty._" His brow drew down and his face formed into a scowl as he parroted the lines. _"My mouth will not smile, not half of an inch!"_ It formed into a thin line that raged the words from it.

"_I'm a Grinch!"_ He cackled.

"_I am a Grinch."_ He repeated again with increasing force.

"_**I'M A GRINCH!**__" (1)_

* * *

In the brief time that the heartless possessed his left eye it had taught him much, just as he in turn had thrown some information at it. Like scraps to a ravenous dog he threw what he knew of his world and its inhabitants, politics and even the Bijuu.

It listened with rapt attention.

It had taught him how to summon more of its kin. But its most useful ability it bequeathed to him was the ability to open and walk the pathways of darkness.

But its attention always returned to the Bijuu. Like host like parasite he guessed.

It craved their power, having witnessed it through his memories. It gleefully told him of worlds where he could rebuild his 'Akatsuki' if only he would give it the Bijuu's hearts he could have their power. Then it spoke of the greatest heart. A giant moon-like object called kingdom hearts.

That was when it had his attention.

* * *

**An**: The Main Character appears next chapter. Woo! For Naruto. I'm kind of excited; it'll be the first time I write him. Also, I'm not sure where to go with the Grinch, just that I want him to be in it.

(1): The quote is from _The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat_. Which I also do not own.


	3. Awaken

**Disclaimer**: I do not Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts (including the multiple series it is comprised of.). They belong to their respective owners. Neither do I own the following series which may or **may** or **may not** be in this story; they also belong to their respective owners. And if at any time they want this story removed I will of course comply: Family Guy, Monk, Wall-E, Scrubs, Bloodrayne, House, Halo (Cameo), Pokémon (In cameo only), The Ruins, UP, Stargate, Magic: the Gathering (Brief Cameo), The Lord of The Rings, The Grinch (And any other Dr. Seuss related series), and Total Annihilation. I will add more to this list as the story progresses. These are just what I'm thinking of. Again I do not own any of the series featured here.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Look who's awake **

XXXXX

The Loud hum of the Valkyrie pierced through the air as it roared across the water towards the awaiting airship. Waves crested away from the airship as it flew towards the gigantic zeppelin. It rose, hovering beneath the hatch of the zeppelin waiting to be admitted to its cargo bay. Its own cargo bay was filled with everything it had collected on its mission. The hangar doors opened and admitted it into itself.

The Valkyrie flew up and into it. It moved to its unloading station and set down. Mechanically it started to remove its cargo, piling them in neat stacks. Various crates and fruits were placed together, along with two bodies.

It removed itself from its position and went back to its own dock, powering down.

Outside the airship powered up and retracted its anchor from the depths of the sea. Its engines roared to life as an enormous portal opened in front of it. It flew through the portal leaving no trace of it behind.

The Spirit of Adventure was gone.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino awoke to a rainbow of pain and aches. Her breasts heaved as it drew in breath from the brisk air around her. She glanced around, removing her tangled blond hair from her eyes. She spotted the familiar forms of Yamato and Hyūga Neji lying close to her. Her mind finally processed her surroundings. Rickety buildings like out of a child's imagination and a cobblestone street greeted her.

'_W-where are we?'_ She thought in despair. With her question unanswered she moved gingerly to rouse Neji and the captain.

* * *

He awoke to soft silken sheets and the familiar wrapping of medicinal bandages. The air smelled sweet, unlike the disturbing sterile smell of the hospital. His body ached and protested as he opened his eyes and glanced around. His blond hair, normally spiky fell limply around his eyes. Pained, he reached up and removed the locks from them.

The room was red with two beds and a table. Lining the walls were glass enclosures filled with different bones and artifacts. On the wall were strange letters, along with numbers. The words twisted themselves so he could read them. _'Medical bay, B-7'_

He shook the delirium from his head and took a second look at the other bed. Laying underneath the covers, quite distinguishable from the two enormous mounds was the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

* * *

Worlds away in a twisted forest Aburame Shino awoke. He was disoriented but with the help of his Kikaichū he quickly recovered. They swarmed out from the holes in his bare skin outwards relaying everything they found back to him. An unknown forest, along with an unconscious comrade; they spoke of the strange plants and other insects to him. He used one hand to rub his aching head. He noticed that his entire upper body was exposed, revealing the characteristic holes that lead to the hive in his body. He rubbed his eyes and was thankful that his shades had survived whatever had happened.

Glancing at the other person had him meeting the Sea foam green eyes of Haruno Sakura.

* * *

In a Gothic styled castle Hatake Kakashi opened his single brown eye, leaving his Sharingan closed. The castle was dark and wet, leaving the imagination to wander into dark corners of the mind. Groaning he sat up and knocked his head against a dainty woman in a yellow dress.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru had woken up hours ago, in pain yet able to move. He just didn't want to. Above him was a massive expanse of sky filled with clouds. For a while he was lost in them and his own thoughts. With his trademark catchphrase he stumbled to his feet and stared at the dunes of sand around him.

"Troublesome," he murmured out and reached for his cigarettes. Finding one he looked for a lighter and found none. Groaning to himself he settled for keeping the stick in his mouth.

"Indeed," replied the grave, scratchy voice from behind him.

Startled he turned and came face to face with the cross-armed, gourd carrying form of the Godaime Kazekage.

* * *

Carl Fredrickson made his way down to the medical bay. His short frame left most of the hallway open for the various machines to run about and maintain the zeppelin. He had stopped and docked on another world once had had found two bodies in his cargo bay.

The metallic clanking of his cane was the only sound in the hall now though. Wrinkled hands reached up and grasped the cool metal handle of the door and pushed it open.

The boy was sitting up and staring at him. He moved closer but the boy bared his teeth, as he had removed those curious knives he had carried.

"Hello boy," his voice crackled with his age and rang out like grinding gravel. "I'm Carl, who are you?" he asked. Briefly he glanced at the woman whom he assumed was his mother. No change.

The boy stared at him strangely, more so at his cane. He held it up, its gold handle was dull with age and its short stubby length was scuffed with dirt. On the end of it were two prongs, like a key.

* * *

**AN**: Next chapter is an interlude about the Grinch. XD. Also, there will be more than the three key bearers, but not too many.


	4. Interlude I

**Disclaimer**: I do not Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts (including the multiple series it is comprised of.). They belong to their respective owners. Neither do I own the following series which may or **may** or **may not** be in this story; they also belong to their respective owners. And if at any time they want this story removed I will of course comply: Family Guy, Monk, Wall-E, Scrubs, Bloodrayne, House, Halo (Cameo), Pokémon (In cameo only), The Ruins, UP, Stargate, Magic: the Gathering (Brief Cameo), The Lord of The Rings, The Grinch (And any other Dr. Seuss related series), and Total Annihilation. I will add more to this list as the story progresses. These are just what I'm thinking of. Again I do not own any of the series featured here.

* * *

**Interlude I**

**The Grinch **

Over the course of the past two weeks a strange man had been visiting Whoville. He wore a strange coat of black and red clouds and a startling orange mask. The Who people of Whoville so came to equate his presence with fear. As every time he arrived a few Who would disappear, never to be seen again.

They forgot him.

And he didn't like being forgotten. Like when he attended school there in Whoville, the ridiculed him for his green fur and wontubulous ideas. Oh what wontubulous ideas they were. But as they laughed him out of town he remembered his father's oath

And swore to become a true Grinch, not one who bowed to the ways of the Who. Oh no, one who would strike fear into their hearts at every chance he could.

So, understandably, when this new cloud man appeared he was rightly annoyed.

"A Grinch is a Grinch," He said; his voice whispered from the top of the snow covered mountain. "Not only in a pinch."

* * *

**An**: These interludes will go for a while until this subplot merges with the real one.


	5. Entwine

**Disclaimer**: I do not Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts (including the multiple series it is comprised of.). They belong to their respective owners. Neither do I own the following series which may or **may** or **may not** be in this story; they also belong to their respective owners. And if at any time they want this story removed I will of course comply: Family Guy, Monk, Wall-E, Scrubs, Bloodrayne, House, Halo (Cameo), Pokémon (In cameo only), The Ruins, UP, Stargate, Magic: the Gathering (Brief Cameo), The Lord of The Rings, The Grinch (And any other Dr. Seuss related series), and Total Annihilation. I will add more to this list as the story progresses. These are just what I'm thinking of. Again I do not own any of the series featured here.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Entwine**

**XXXXX**

Hyuga Neji awoke to a bright light streaming into his pale lavender eyes. He groaned and moved his forearm to cover them. A shiver ran its way through his body, drawing his attention to his uncovered chest. He tossed his arms around looking for the blanket to cover up his exposed chest when a sultry voice cut through his silent musings of the morning.

"Finally awake?" She asked, oblivious to his annoyance.

He moved his arm and glared outwards at the figure of Yamanaka Ino. Pale eyes traced her figure, then registering the scene behind her he sat up sharply. Ignoring the pain that racked his body in dull waves he activated his eyes. Scenes swarmed around him all strange; alien.

Turning his attention back to her and the prone figure he identified as Yamato he asked but one question. "Where are we?"

* * *

Terumii Mei sat upon the outer wall of the village as the local law yelled at her from below. Out in the distance she could see two figures waling towards the sand outcropping of a village. Wordlessly she dropped outside the wall and dashed forward, eager to greet the one familiar figure she had seen since arriving in this…Agrabah.

With a small cloud of sand trailing her, the Godaime Mizukage sprang forward.

* * *

Disney Castle was still as pristine as he remembered as he stepped off of the gummi ship and into the hangar bay. Chip and Dale hopped around his feet greeting him and the others. After introductions they scampered away leading Sora, Kairi and Riku to the King's chamber.

He sat on the throne with his head cradled in his hand. He wore embroidered robes of white and gold that trailed down to the floor. His face was drawn into a frown, marring his usually happy grin. Upon seeing the three entering he perked up and straightened to greet them. After greetings he led them to the library where the meeting was to commence.

He sat up the cushioned chair behind his desk and motioned for the three to take their own seats. Clearing his throat his squeaky voice whipped through the air. "The Olympus Coliseum and Halloween town are no more."

Stunned silence met his remark. He plowed forward. "I don't know what happened in Halloween town but the Olympus Coliseum is burning." He sighed wearily. "Black flames that can't be extinguished run rampant over the top portion of the world. As far as I can tell," He said. "The Underworld remains untouched."

His black ears twitched as the brown haired boy twitched.

Sora sat up straighter and stared at the King with blue eyes. "What about the people who lived up top." He asked, his young voice filled with hope. "Herc, Meg, Phil…" He trailed off. "What about them?"

The Kings voice reverberated in the room long after he spoke. It cracked, shattering hopes and creating fresh wounds like a cur tearing into a piece of rancid meat. "Dead."

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto stared blankly at the strange old man. His short stature leant nothing in the way of danger. He relaxed slightly, his once tense muscles uncoiling like a snake beginning its slide to a warmer rock.

"What's your name boy?" the old man's voice crackled hoarsely.

Seeing no reason not to tell him; he had after all presumably bandaged him up. "Uzumaki Naruto," He intoned without inflection. Like a good shinobi.

The corners of the old man's eyes crinkled up as he smiled. "Well then Uzumaki, you and your mother there were mighty lucky I found you." He chuckled lightly with that hoarse tone to his voice.

Naruto glanced over to the other bed. Startled he jumped up, the words tumbling out of his mouth like water rushing down the falls. "Tsunade-Baachan," He managed out before the pain in his ribs caused him to fall to his knees.

Carl hobbled over to him and maneuvered him back into his bed. "I don't know what you said boy, but rest up for now." He turned and made for the door, his key clinking against the metal floor all the while.

* * *

Meanwhile in a world far away a teenaged boy rocked and babbled in a cell wrought with iron bars. His dirty red overalls had splashes of their original color mingled with the ruins of dirt and filth. His yellow shirt once bright like the sun now hung limply on his emaciated form. Tangled brown hair clung to his oddly shaped head and brown eyes darted around the cell. In the darkest corner of the cell a dark purple object appeared. It bulged with knowledge and promises of freedom.

With a cry he lurched his aching body up and thrust himself through the portal. With a flourish it snapped close, like a mouth after a meal.

Stewart Gilligan Griffin was free.

* * *

**An**: Next chapter is another interlude; longer hopefully as it contains two parts; one fore the Grinch and another detailing the events in Halloween town. And maybe one for Madara


	6. Intermission I Part One Terror Town

**Disclaimer**: I do not Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts (including the multiple series it is comprised of.). They belong to their respective owners. Neither do I own the following series which may or **may** or **may not** be in this story; they also belong to their respective owners. And if at any time they want this story removed I will of course comply: Family Guy, Monk, Wall-E, Scrubs, Bloodrayne, House, Halo (Cameo), Pokémon (In cameo only), The Ruins, UP, Stargate, Magic: the Gathering (Brief Cameo), The Lord of The Rings, The Grinch (And any other Dr. Seuss related series), and Total Annihilation. I will add more to this list as the story progresses. These are just what I'm thinking of. Again I do not own any of the series featured here.

* * *

**Intermission I – Part One: Terror Town**

Maggots crawled through his empty eye sockets as he glanced at the preparations in the center of town. Ghosts, Ghouls and every other terror of the town were out and about for the annual Halloween celebration. And as the Pumpkin King it was his duty to design the grandest festival every year.

He sighed, raking one sharp bone finger across his skull. Shrugging of his thoughts he brushed his pinstripe suit down and exited into the courtyard. "Hello Sally," he called out.

The Ragdoll turned and smiled at him with stitched lips. "Hello Jack, are you nearly done?" She asked.

His skulled face cracked into a smile, sending flakes of bone to the ground. "Nearly," he replied. "But I'm still having trouble with a few last minute tweaks." A maggot fell from his mouth. "I'm heading over to Christmas Town to pick something up from Sandy Claws." He intoned through chipped teeth. "Then ill be able to finish."

She stared at him. "This isn't another attempt at Christmas is it?" she asked worriedly.

He chuckled. "No, no." He said, shaking his head. "Just a little…early present."

* * *

After entering the door he landed solidly in the snow. He brushed some snow from his long legs and stood to his full height of nine feet. He strode across the ground and down the snow covered hill towards Santa's workshop.

His knife-like fingers rapped against the door. A nameless elf answered and led him into the sitting room where Santa was making his list. He glanced up sharply at the interruption. "What-..Oh Jack…" he began nervously. "What are you doing here?"

The Pumpkin king blinked in confusion. "You were supposed to have that gift for me…so I could finish my project."

Large white bushy eyebrows knit together before relaxing in understanding. "Oh, Of Course." He motioned to an elf. "Jingle; Go get that package from the storeroom, the black one."

A few moments later a small black package was thrust into his hands, wrapped with spider webs instead of tape. Jack grinned. "Oh, It's perfect Sandy-" His reaction was cut off by the explosions coming from outside.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The green man raked his spindly fingers against the orange mask of the stranger. The claws that could rend the flesh of any Who foolish enough the come near him left no trace that they struck._

_The Orange man titled his head and slapped the green furred being away, sending him tumbling back into the snow. _

_The Grinch ground his teeth together and pulled a small bracelet from the pouch strapped to his hip. He slapped it on his wrist, letting the intricate symbols glow a dull blue before throwing his hands forward with a flourish. "__**Blizzard**__," he shouted. _

_Particles of ice condensed before him and launched themselves at the orange man. They struck his shoulder with a sickening crunch, sending him to his man however seemed unaffected.  
_

_His growl of frustration was audible. "What is it with you orange man?" he murmured. "You take a hit better than any who can."_

_The orange man hopped back up to his feet and stepped slowly over the smoldering ruins of a who's home. He glanced back at the Grinch and shrugged. _

_The air in front of him rippled and danced with darkness as a portal materialized. The orange man turned to regard the Grinch for a moment before turning around._

_He was unprepared to be launched into the portal along with a struggling, biting, scratching Grinch._

_Flashback End._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile the time changed, from October Thirtieth; Twelve fifty nine PM; to One AM, Halloween.

* * *

**AN**: it took a while to type this up. Ugh, I hate writers block.


End file.
